


Through His Eyes

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Everything is more intense when Hannibal is with Will Graham.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 5





	Through His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the first season. I don’t own Hannibal but for months it has owned me.

How vital, how much richer and red the blood was, pulsing and vibrant through his eyes. The killers he drew close to, the ones he absorbed were always artistic, yet somehow banal, such petty little men. It was Will Graham who made them unique with his vision. He drew the creativity out of them, absorbing it, enriching it. 

If only Will knew how special he was. If only he would create something that was truly his design rather than offering clarity and beauty to the unworthy. 

Ah, well, this was why Dr. Hannibal Lecter was here. To assist Will Graham in his therapy and perhaps to assist him with matters still laying dormant with him. 

Will Graham promised to be the project of a lifetime.


End file.
